Once and Again
by roku1397
Summary: Two best friends Mister Ox Gyumao King and Gohan Senior decided to arrange the marriage of Goku and Chichi to keep the bond of their connections strong and their fortunes intact. Will their children Goku and Chichi obey their fathers wishes for the sake of wealth and prestige alone? Or love will win?
1. Chapter 1

"Once and Again"

Often times we hear that love is a choice. It is not only based on emotions; it entails sacrifice and honor. How can two people find their way into love when it is not them who wanted it? Two best friends Mister Ox Gyumao King and Gohan Senior decided to arrange the engagement of Goku and Chichi to keep the bond of their connections strong and their fortunes intact.

A/N: In the very first Dragon ball series; there is an episode where the Ox King told Goku that he and Grandpa Gohan trained under Master Roshi. He asked Goku to look for Chichi and he said Goku can marry her when they grow up. That is the reference of my story.

 **I do not own all of the dragon ball series. It is owned by Mr. Akira Toriyama, Bandai and Toei Animation. However I own this story.**

The Betrothal

In the grand estate of Mr. Ox Gyumao King, a much awaited occasion is going to be held. It is the public announcement of Son Goku and King Chichi's engagement. These two vibrant beautiful youngsters have known each other since they were 12 years old. They are very good friends that is why they thought being engaged to each other is not exactly a bad idea until today.

Meanwhile in Chichi's chambers she is being prepped by her personal attaché Kayku for the evening's event. Kayku is not just a personal assistant to Chichi; she is also her long time friend. Chichi though smiling it is evident on her face that she is flooded with anxieties about her future. Kayku being a good friend cheered her up said;"Miss Chichi your updo looks fabulous on you. It accentuates the shape of your face. Your fresh and natural makeup look suites your personality well! I'm sure tonight is going to be fun!" Chichi knowing the sincerity of her friend in cheering her up softly replied."Thank you Kayku, I appreciate what you are trying to do. But it is just so overwhelming! I never thought that being engaged to my best friend could make me feel burdened. Yes I like Goku. He is kind, fun loving, high spirited and handsome too. It is just that, we've known each other since we were 12 we consider each other as siblings! There is no spark between us." Kayku gently rubbed Chichi's shoulders and kindly remarked."Miss Chichi like you just said, Mr. Son Goku possesses those great qualities, it wouldn't be so bad. You can still be happy right?" Chichi just made a deep sigh and nodded. And then she stood up and went to her huge walk in closet to put on her white Grecian styled evening gown.

Three hours have passed the Sons are being attended to by the Kings butler named Rolo, into their luxurious living room. A few moments later the big burly man warmly greeted them both. The two elders tapped each other on the shoulders and Goku bowed to show courtesy. And then suddenly the three gentlemen's attention turned to the long stairwell. A beautiful young maiden is coming down the stairs looking like a Grecian goddess. Goku and Chichi exchanged happy smiles.

Chichi bowed in courtesy to Mr. Son Gohan Sr. and cheerily greeted Goku. "Hello Goku! Am glad you arrived safely. You look great in your 3 piece cream suit!" Goku couldn't help but express a heart melting grin. And then Goku asked their parents if he and Chichi could step out the room. The request was warmly granted. When the two best friends which are about to be engaged stepped out; the two long time friends and business partners began to have a serious discussion.

The Ox King motioned to Mister Gohan to go to his study. When they are in the privacy of Mr. King's study, he pulled out a light blue folder and handed it to his friend and business partner. And then Mister King began to speak gently yet sternly."Gohan we've been friends since we were very young. I am certain that you understand me completely why I have to constitute these documents. Chichi is my one and only daughter; I promised Teilemei that I will always protect our daughter." Gohan furrowed his eyebrows while going through the documents. It is stated that; _if Mister Son Goku defaults on his current betrothal with King Chichi, by the act of_ _ **infidelity**_ _; the Sons are going to be held liable for breach of promise, and has to pay $50,000,000 worth of damages due to public humiliation and the expenditures on the marriage engagement celebration. And the gifts being received by the engaged couple shall be given all to King Chichi if not requested by the givers to be returned._

 _The breach of promise will also entail the severing of the Kings and Sons latest business venture._

After going through the documents, Mister Gohan Sr. shot a sharp look at his friend and sternly retorted."Ox I truly understand how much you love and care about your one and only daughter. But I also do care about my son. Even though none of my blood runs through his blood stream, I have so much love for him like he is my own flesh and blood. I do respect what these documents states but, I strongly cannot comply with it. My son is a good and loving boy you know that right? If you want us to have a legally binding agreement for the engagement of our children, I strictly recommend that you revise this contract for both of our favors." When Mister Ox is about to speak, there is a knock on the door. It is Rolo their butler. The Ox King ordered him to come in. He said as soon as he came in, "Sir the guests are already here."

In the pleasantly decorated gazebo, Goku and Chichi are having a meaningful conversation as well. She then asked Goku, "So, how did Missa take it when you told her that you finally have to break up? Goku took a deep breath and gently remarked."Well she took it hard at first because we've been going steady for 2 years. She hoped that our engagement will not push through eventually. But hey! What can we do our destiny has already been decided right? Sometimes I envy our friends Krillin and Yamcha. They can choose who to fall in love with and they don't need to care about public image. Though they come from a well to do family too." Chichi gave him a sullen look and remarked. "I understand how you feel Goku; if only we can find a way to get out of this right? But we have to respect our parents decision because, our engagement is very important to their partnership in business and friendship." Goku pulled Chichi in a friendly hug and said."Hey Chi, I don't think our engagement will be all that bad. We've been friends for so long and I am sure we can make the most out of it and even when we are married! Chichi looked up at Goku and saw a smile that is full of hope. She offered the same smile. She thought to herself."Maybe there is no spark of passion between us but, Son Goku makes her happy and optimistic".

While still locked in their embrace, Kayku daintily called their attention. The two quickly unlocked themselves from their embrace when they heard Kayku's voice. She said "Mister Goku, Miss Chichi the program is about to commence." Goku took a deep breath and charmingly remarked, will be right there Kayku" He motioned to Chichi to take his hand and she obliged. While walking towards the engagement party grounds, Goku whispered to Chichi."Are you ready to get this show on the road? Because I am."Chichi daintily whispered back." Well I think so. Let's do this."

When Goku and Chichi entered the luscious garden where the party is held, a thunderous applause and cheers filled the air. "Blessings to Goku and Chichi"! Fireworks are lit and the choir began to sing romantic songs. When the cheers have died down, Mister Ox King and Mister Gohan stepped forward and stood beside their children. And each of them enthusiastically formally announced the engagement of Son Goku and Mao Chichi.

When the announcement has been done, all the guests and the now engaged couple Son Goku and Chichi is ushered to their dinner tables. The two patriarchs Gyumao and Gohan stepped out of the scene to continue their talk that was interrupted.

Gyumao spoke first."Gohan, I apologize for my aggressiveness in constituting the contract I showed you; but understand that my baby has got more to lose here when things get awry." Gohan sternly retorted. I respect your feelings Gyumao because I am a father too. Do understand that Goku has got so much to lose too. You know for a fact that sports scouts are eyeing him to become one of the top Martial Artist that will represent our country to prominent sports tournament and he is currently being considered to become a sports columnist in one of our top newspapers in the country. For the honor of our friendship revise the contract you forged." Ox King respectfully extended his hand to Gohan and said, "Alright, I will send the newly revised engagement treaty to you and when you approve, let's discuss it with Goku and Chichi." After their talk, the two patriarchs rejoined the party.

The betrothal party of Son Goku and King Chichi went on successfully. Now how long can the newly engage couple hold on to their promise to be wed?

Hello fellow FF readers and authors, I had lots of ideas on what new fanfiction to write. This storyline just popped into my head and I cannot let it slip of my mind without putting into a story. I hope you like it. I will be happy to hear from you.


	2. The Audacious Chichi

Chapter 2

The Audacious Chichi

A scrumptious breakfast spread of Ham and Cheese croissants, Chicken turnover, Blueberry and Chocolate Chip waffles, together with freshly squeezed orange juice and a brewed coffee are laid before the master of the house. The long table in the exquisite dining room is not only graced with mouth watering breakfast entrées; it is also decorated with intricate flower arrangement of Shogetsu and Kanzan at the center of the table. Those are the 2 favorite flowers of the princess of the house's late mother, madam Teilemei. The delicious aroma of the food could make anyone's stomach growl and mouth to salivate. Mr. Gyumao King is reviewing the revised engagement treaty he constituted while sipping his brewed coffee. And then he heard light footsteps coming his way. He quickly closed the lavender folder where the documents are attached and placed it under the folded news paper; thinking that it will be safe enough to not get noticed by his inquisitive daughter.

When the footsteps came into a halt, Mr. Gyumao smiled brightly at his daughter who is dressed in a butterscotch yellow baby doll halter dress matched with white strappy sandals and white headband. She is also wearing one of her mother's birthday present a white rose earrings and choker. Chichi smiled back and greeted her father."Good morning papa!" Mr. King opened his arms to embrace his daughter and greet her back."Good morning dear!" Chichi boldly sat on her father's lap eventhough the servants are there. She leaned on her father's broad shoulders while her father tenderly tightened his embrace. He then asked. "Uh sweetie, is there anything you want? I know that whenever you show this much affection, you need or you want something?

Chichi has taken a deep breath and then took one swig of her orange juice. And then she began to speak; "Papa? Now that Goku and I are formally engaged, can I still push through with my dream to study Culinary Arts in Paris and put up my own restaurant and then write my own recipe books?" Mr. Gyumao tenderly answered his daughter's question. "I do not see any problem with that dear, as long as you honor your betrothal with Goku while you are far apart from each other. But you see, now that the 2 of you are about to wed in three years, I am not the only one who has a say in this matter but the Sons too. You know the reason why."

Chichi's hopeful expression got quickly replaced with a mournful look. She quietly stood up from her father's lap and sat on her respective sit on the breakfast table and ate her breakfast in silence.

Mister King couldn't bear to see her daughter looking unhappy started to cheerily speak. "Sweetie, don't look so sad. Instead of moping, talk about your plans with Goku and Gohan? Anyway they are coming to join us for tea later because we are going to discuss about something." Chichi gave her father a curious look and asked; "Isn't our wedding going to be in three years from now? What are we going to talk about with them?" And then Chichi's mobile phone rings before the Ox King answered. It is Bulma on the other line. The Ox King finished his breakfast and then he took the morning paper and stepped out of the opulent dining room. He didn't realize that he forgot the lavender folder which contains the engagement bond documents.

After an hour there is a commotion in the King's mansion because everyone is looking for the important lavender folder. Mr. Gyumao is going nuts because; no one has found it yet. Until a fuming Chichi entered the living room where her father and the household staff were. Glaring at her father she showed him what she is holding, the lavender folder. Her voice is dripping with venom when she asked him. "Is this the one you've been looking for? Answer me!?" Her father kept a straight face and told the servants to leave them alone. The Ox King opened the door going to the garden and motioned to Chichi to go with him outside."Chichi come. Let's take a walk. Fresh air will do us good." She sighed and stomped on her way out.

The father and daughter went to the luscious garden. Ox King motioned to his daughter to sit down on the hard wooden bench, but she refused and started her angry tirade. "How could you? This is very uncalled for papa! What am I and Goku to you? A business commodity? Is our engagement just a business deal? Papa I understand that you do not want our strong relationship with the Sons to be broken because; you and Mister Son Gohan Sr. are like brothers and both of you have worked hard to maintain each of your family's fortune over the years. And one of the best ways to keep our fortune intact to secure Goku's and my future is to get married when we turn 21. We've been obedient to your wishes papa, what more do you want?! She spat bitterly. Hot tears are running down her porcelain face. The gigantic man is a shrewd business man. However when it comes to his daughter, he is soft as a pillow. Mr. Ox couldn't stand seeing his daughter crying, stood up and pulled her daughter into a loving embrace to calm her down. When the sobbing turned into hiccups, he speaks "Chichi, I am sorry that you learned about the engagement treaty this way. I know what I want to do seem to be heartless for you and Goku. You feel trapped and suffocated. Nevertheless, I need you to trust me and also Mister Gohan in this. We only agreed on this for your own protection. What I've done is deeply rooted in love."

Chichi gently pulled away from her father's embrace to wipe her tears. And then she looked at her father straight in the eyes; she said with much authority in her voice, "Papa Goku and I are eighteen years old, we are capable and we have the right to make our own decisions and yet we complied with all your wishes. The least you can do is to trust us to honor our engagement without being bounded to the treaty." Mr. King is taken aback to his daughter's audacity but he kept his composure. He daintily replied to his daughter. "I cannot grant your strong request; on the other hand, I permit you and Goku to sit down with me and Mr. Gohan as we draft a new treaty together." With that Chichi beamed and hugged her father tightly and said "Really?Thank you Papa! I love you ! When she turned her head she saw Goku standing by the cherry blossom tree beaming.

A/N: I know that it would be nicer if the Sons are included on the scene. Although I like to show how strong willed Chichi is here in the story that, though the Ox King is strict when it comes to his dealings but for Chichi he is willing to make adjustments without compromising his convictions.

I would like to thank all those who took the time to visit and viewed my story. On the other hand, a valuable review is going to add inspiration to me as an author to bring you worthwhile stories to read.


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

Once and Again Chapter 3

Dragonball is owned by Akira Toriyama. This story is a non profit avenue to share interest among the fans...

Where do We go From Here?

When Chichi turned her head, she saw Goku standing by the Cherry Blossom tree beaming. His smile is bright as the morning sun.

Chichi smiled in return at her best friend who is now her fiancé. Goku gently walked towards her and Mr. Ox King and curtsied. "A pleasant morning sir" he respectfully greeted the master of the house and then he turned to the lovely Chichi. "Hello Chi!"He took her hand and softly planted a kiss. This gesture from Goku startled the raven beauty that's why she politely pulled her hand away and averted her gaze. This demonstration of affection from Goku towards her is something she isn't prepared for.

Despite all that, Chichi couldn't bring herself to be upset at him; after all they've been best friends and practically grew up together. She knows in her heart that, there is no trace of malice on that hand kiss. Mr. Ox King delighted at the romantic gesture of Goku and happily said; "alright I'll leave the two of you alone to make some important phone calls. Goku remind Gohan that we are going to have a tea get together this afternoon at 3 o'clock." Yes sir I will." And then Goku rubbed a hand behind his head and asked; "Sir, May I asked to take Chichi with me to our vineyard? Our friends are going to be there too." The huge man delightfully gave his permission.

When the Ox King left, Chichi daintily inquired. "Goku this is quite a surprise, what made you decide a get together? Is our cook out at Bulma's not going to push through? Before Goku answered he motioned to Chichi to cling on his well toned arm as they walk towards the helicopter that will take them to the vineyard. "The cook out is going to push through at Bulma's but I want to have another engagement get together among our friends. We weren't able to mingle and chats with our friends during our party remember?" Chichi pondered for a moment and then kindly replied while rolling her eyes; "yeah your father and papa introduced us to their colleagues nonstop. Admittedly I was so tired after the party." Goku chucked and gently retorted yeah me too."

During their ride going to the Son's vineyard, Chichi cannot help but admire the scenery. It is indeed a sight to behold. The Son's have taken care of their huge hectares of vineyard from generation to generation. No wonder why their fathers are so protective of their wealth. But deep inside her heart, she sometimes wish that she isn't Chichi King the daughter of the meat and milk magnate of their whole region and Goku is not the son of Gohan Sr. the man who is famous for their vineyard and winery and apple trees farm. It would be great if they are not forced into getting engage like their peers.

Chichi got out of her reflective mood when she felt Goku's hand tenderly rubbed her right shoulder while he called her. She felt flustered but did her best not show it to Goku. She thought since the engagement party, her fiancé has been slightly more affectionate towards her."Chichi, why you became awfully quiet?" she turned and saw Goku's concerned look she sighed and then answered."Nothing I am just enjoying the scenery that's all." Goku pushed further since he is not convinced with her reply."You know you can always tell me what's on your mind. Nothing has changed. I am still the same Goku. The only difference now is, I am now your fiancé."

Before she can retort to what Goku said, the pilot informed them to put on their sit belt back on because they are about to land. When they were putting their sit belts back on, they felt a jolt and Chichi squeaked and accidentally embraced Goku. In that tense moment, the two of them gazed into each other's eyes and it is as if they belong to their own world. Then the engaged couple shared a hearty laughter as they gently pulled away from their embrace.

When they landed, the young couple is escorted by one of the Son family's loyal servant Anin to the beautifully built villa located at the far end of the vineyard. Gohan have that constructed so that he and Goku have a place to stay when they need to stay longer to oversee the harvest and wine making. As soon as they arrived, their friends are already there, waiting for them. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, Upa, Bulma and Launch. They exchanged pleasantries and sat down to start their brunch. Before they started feasting on the delectable course of Egg Benedict Casserole, fresh baked bagel topped with cream cheese, beef flakes waffle sandwich, French toast newly picked grapes and apples and apple and grape juice on the table, Krillin proposed a toast for Goku and Chichi. "Goku _, I've known you since we were kids and I believe you have Chichi's best interest at heart. I know you will be happy together. To Goku and Chichi!_ "They lifted their juice glasses with glee. And then after Krillin Bulma came next. She delivered a heartfelt quote." _An engagement is not just about wearing an exquisite ring and planning a grand wedding. It is sharing love, hopes and dreams. The two of you has gone a long way. We wish you all the best. To Goku and Chichi!"_ All of them cheered except for Chichi who is so overwhelmed with what's going on around her. She hastily stood up from her sit and ran out. Everyone was stunned at her reaction. Goku stood up and apologized to their friends and said. "Am sorry about that guys. I don't know what has gotten into her; I need to check on her. But please do stay and enjoy the rest of the brunch. We'll be back." Yamcha politely remarked, "Goku I think you should talk about what is bothering her and resolve it now. Don't wait until later." Goku half smiled and nodded and then he followed Chichi.

Chichi was crying when Goku saw her standing under the grape vine. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and rested his chin on her head and asked."Chi, is there something bothering you? Please tell me." Chichi turned to look at him and then she bend her head down and softly said; "Goku, I am sorry if spoiled our engagement brunch with our friends. I know you are trying your best to make me happy and believe me, you do make me happy." Goku is silent and listening to her intently. With that Chichi continued to speak. "Goku I am scared. I don't know if I can put up with our commitment." I want to fulfill my dreams in going to Paris to pursue my course in Culinary Arts and get to write my own recipe books. And I think," before she could finish her sentence, Goku cuts her off. There is edginess in his voice that means he is upset."Our engagement gets in the way of your dreams." He finished for her. He sighed deeply and shook his head and began to speak. This time he is angry."Chi do you think I don't have my own dreams too?" "You know for a fact that I was going steady with Missa for 2 years and we were both happy. We have plans of becoming a sports journalist after college." "There was a time when I also wished that our engagement will not push through but we belong in a world where the magic of love is a luxury we cannot afford. So please give me a break will you?! He spat bitterly. After hearing what Goku said, Chichi turned around her back facing him and she sobbed. Goku cannot bear to see his best friend and fiancé crying; he held her tight and she buried her face to his chest. He said "I am sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. I am also scared Chi. I don't know where do we go from here." Let's take it one step at a time okay? I believe we can make this work." Nothing's change between us, we are still best friends." Chichi looked at Goku's imploring eyes; she saw tenderness and warmth. She reached out Goku's hand and gently squeezed it while she said,"alright Goku as long as were together in this."

Meanwhile inside the villa:

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Krillin asked worried. "It seems like Chichi is distressed with their engagement." Yamcha remarked as he munches the grapes on his plate. Bulma cuts in after taking a sip of apple juice. "Who wouldn't be distressed? Her engagement with Goku is more of a business arrangement rather than being in love." "Well we don't know the future; they may not be in love now, though it doesn't mean they won't be someday." Launch buts in, "I wonder why Chichi is taking it hard now when she is marrying Goku not a loser." Chaotzu politely countered "Perhaps she loves him but she is not in love with him and same as with Goku."Upa cautiously refuted what Chaotzu said."I think they are just afraid to let go of what they truly feel towards each other." Everyone agreed.

Just right after the group finished their exchanges, the newly engaged couple rejoined them. Chichi then started to speak. " I am sorry for running out on you in the middle of the toast. I truly appreciate it. I just got so overwhelmed; I hope you understand that this isn't easy for me and Goku." Bulma and Launch stood up and gave Chichi a hug. "Okay now we can continue with our Brunch!" Goku said enthusiastically and then they heard a loud growl and everyone roared in laughter.

A/N: Yes I know Chichi is a bit out of character here because, originally she was the one who was eager to marry Goku. But I like to present a different character of Goku and Chichi here. And as you can see, I am more focused on the characters in the original Dragonball series. I hope you have fun in reading this story. I would appreciate a feedback please.


	4. Word of the Fathers and Goku's Reaction

Once and Again Chapter 4

Dragonball is owned by Akira Toriyama but this story is mine...

Words of the Fathers and Goku's reaction

It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Goku and Chichi together with their fathers, are taking an afternoon tea at the Gazebo in the Kings mansion. They prefer their gathering to be done outdoors. Mr. Ox King begins to address the young couple his voice soft yet firm."Goku, Chichi I am confident that you know the reason why we are here." Chichi respectfully replied. "Yes father." Goku replied with the same level of respect."Yes sir." Mr. Gohan gently remarked, "We are doing this because, we want to protect you from your own misconduct and to secure your future." Goku furrowed his eyebrows and it is obvious that, he doesn't like what his father just said. He couldn't contain himself from reacting that, he almost yelled at Gohan Sr. "What do you mean protect us from our own misconduct? Are you saying that you don't trust us? Didn't we obey your decision to enter into this engagement? What more do you want from us? Chichi gently rubbed Goku's arm to calm him down. Ox King then continued. "Goku I understand that what your father and I are doing seems harsh to you. But you and Chichi are only 18 years old. You are still capable of dishonoring your engagement that's why Gohan and I have decided to constitute this document, to not only protect your welfare but also to secure both of your future."

Goku respectfully remarked."Sir I know that you and father are doing this out of the goodness of your hearts. Nevertheless you are making our engagement more difficult than it already is. An engagement is supposed to be joyful and yet you are making it like a life sentence." Gohan reprimanded his son. "Goku mind your manners! Apologize to Mr. Ox King!" Mr. Ox King was kind enough to give Goku consideration in his outburst. Chichi began to speak and softly said. "Papa, I know we've talked this morning that, Goku and I can give our own input in redrafting the engagement treaty. But can you permit us to take more time?" She glanced at Mr. Gohan Sr. and smiled pleadingly.

Gohan acknowledged Chichi's non verbal plea; then turned to his comrade and said. "Ox can we excuse my son and Chichi for a while and talk this over?" Ox King nodded and gave his permission to the young engaged couple to step out so he and Mr. Gohan can discuss the matter by themselves.

Gohan gingerly begins to say what he intends for quite a while now. "Ox, we've been friends since we were children; we practically grew up together like brothers. Why do you insist on the engagement contract? Can't you see it's killing your daughter? Do you doubt our honor?" Mr. King sighed deeply and said. "I do not doubt you or Goku. But they are too young to be given free rein in handling their commitment that's why we have to be strict."

Gohan shook his head and said."Ox you want us to do the right thing in the wrong way. That wouldn't help at all." When Mr. Ox King is about to say something, they heard a young male voice. "Yes sir, please give us the chance to prove ourselves, that we are capable of honoring our promise to marry without that document." When the two elders turned their attention, they saw Goku and Chichi holding hands. "Papa please understand that I don't want to stay in a loveless marriage one day. I want to have what you and mom once had. I don't want to stay betrothed to Goku because of some contract."

Ox King looked tenderly at her daughter and retorted."Chichi love is not just about being giddy and romantic. It comes with responsibility that's what I am trying to get through to you." Goku gently replied."Sir Chichi is a beautiful and smart young lady, you raised her well. I am confident that she knows what our relationship now entails. Please sir, give us the chance to prove ourselves that we can handle it." Gohan Sr. gently remarked. "Goku I am expecting that you are going to honor your word." Ox King then replied with a smile." Alright, we can forget the treaty for now to prove yourselves. But if you and Chichi begins to show signs of carelessness, whether you like it or not I am going to reconstitute the treaty with even stricter conditions." " I agree on that too." Gohan Sr. remarked.

Goku brightly smiled and thanked the Ox King. "Thank you for your consideration sir." Chichi gently pulled her hand off of Goku and run to her father to embrace him. "Oh thank you papa!" Ox King laughed as he and Chichi embraced. They continued having their tea and discussed about their future plans along with the young couple.

A/N: I know Goku is OOC here. He is more matured compared to Chichi in this story and he refers to Gohan Sr. as a father instead of Grandpa Gohan because in this fanfiction, Gohan Sr. is not as old in the canon. I do not intend to leave you guys hanging. Things are going to get better. Thank you for those who read and viewed. I would like to hear from you.


	5. We are Already There

Chapter 5

I do not own all of the Dragon Ball series. It is owned by the respected Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. What I own is this story...

I would like to thank Black Star Princess for her reviews and support to my story.

Authors Note: This is a Slice of Life story that is set in a real world. It is expected that our favorite Goku and Chichi and other characters like the Ox King and Grandpa Gohan are going to exhibit different behavior compared to the actual series.

We are Already There

It's been 3 months after the tea gathering at the King's estate. As the young couple Goku and Chichi promised their fathers, they are making their relationship work not only for the sake of keeping their word, but they want to give themselves the chance in being in love.

Here is when it all began…

7 o'clock in the evening at Bulma's plush penthouse in Western City, the friends gathered for a dinner get together. Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Upa are in the living room watching "Terminator Geneysis" while munching almonds and pistachio, while the ladies are in the kitchen preparing dinner. Chichi then decided to bring Goku a cold beer. She went to the living room to give it to Goku, but then she accidentally tripped but then Goku known for his quick reflexes catched her, so instead of landing on the hard tiled floor she ended up leaning on his strong chest. Just like what happened in the helicopter 3 months ago, they locked into each other's eyes. In that moment it was as if the world around them has stopped revolving, and the two of them are translated into their own utopia. Instead of bursting into laughter like they did before, this time they gave in to the pull of desire and savored each other's sweet lips.

After the 2 minute earth shaking kiss of the engaged couple, a clearing of throat cut through the silence in the room; which made the young engaged couple blush and gently pulled away from each other. When they turned around they saw everyone looking at them with their mouths hanged agape. Goku did his rubbing the back of his head trademark accompanied by a hearty laugh. Everyone responded with the same level of joyful laughter. The dinner at Bulma's went well and everyone gone home satisfied.

Meanwhile Goku felt he wanted to stay with his lady love a little while longer. Their kiss opened a dam of suppressed emotions and he believes Chichi feels the same way too. "Chi, would you like to go to the lookout before I bring you home? I like you to see the spectacular view with me." Goku said with his boyish smile which made Chichi's heart flutter. Chichi returned with her own sweet smile and said, "Sure thing! I think papa wouldn't mind. He gives me permission to stay out a little bit late during weekends." With that the two drove up to the lookout. It is a sightseeing view deck overlooking the whole of Western city, situated on top of a hill. When they arrived, Goku took out a picnic blanket and a cooler out of the trunk of his Blue XC 90 Volvo. Chichi delightedly took the picnic blanket and spread it on the neatly trimmed Bermuda grass. And then she helped Goku unload the contents of the cooler. Apparently he did plan to bring Chichi to the lookout after Bulma's dinner party. While stargazing the lovely couple feasted on Blueberry and Mango panacotta, mini moist chocolate cakes and washed it down with cafe latte over ice.

Goku wrapped his arm around Chichi and said, "Chi, this is such a wonderful night. I am happy you stayed longer with me. Do you see the beautiful stars in the sky Chi?" Chichi gazed into Goku's eyes and softly retorted." I am glad that I decided to come with you and see this spectacular place. And yeah the stars are so beautiful! Why?" Goku lifted Chichi's chin so that he can look into her eyes. "Because that's how I see our future Chi, I hope you do too." Chichi gave out a loving smile and replied.

"I do Goku, I do." They shared a deep tender kiss.

The young couple was too engrossed with their moment together that they miscalculated the time. When they checked on the time it is already 3 o'clock in the morning. "Oh no! Papa's going to freak out! We need to go." Chichi said in panic. Goku tends to be cool as a breeze and carefree as a 13 year old adolescent, chuckled and gently replied. "Hey just chill Chi, you'll be home before you know it." The love birds quickly packed and headed for home.

Chichi is already in her doorstep at exactly 1 hour. She said "Goku, I think you should stay for the night. You can stay in one of the guest rooms, papa will understand and your father too when we explain it to him." Goku smiled and held Chichi's hand and remarked, "That's a very tempting offer and it's hard to resist but I can't. I don't want to give other people the chance to gush over us. Plus I need to go with father to oversee the wine tasting tomorrow." Chichi pouted marring her pretty face with a sad look. She said. "Goku I cannot let you travel this late alone. So please consider staying." Goku caressed Chichi's cheek and cheerily answered. "I'll be fine, you worry too much." Before Chichi could protest, he bent down and gave her a tender yet lingering goodnight kiss.

In the advent of their relationship, they deeply care for each other. It is a known fact that, not only they've been best friends since the age of 12 but their fathers are like brothers. It's because of their father's strong friendship and theirs which led to their engagement in the first place. Nonetheless Neither Goku and Chichi thought that they could passionately fall in love with each other because; the promise to wed is entirely for security reasons and falling in love can come later or it maybe not. Now when they kissed and locked themselves in a warm embrace it made them realize that; the reason why they obeyed their fathers in getting engaged is that they're willing to fall in love. Fear is the only thing that hinders them to express that special love.

Now that both Goku and Chichi have come into terms with their true feelings towards each other; even if their heart is young, they are determined to make their relationship meaningful.

Authors Note: I know that this story is full of OOCness from the lead characters. But am sure you understand that the story calls for it. As you can see the relationship of the young couple has turned a new leaf and has reconciled with the decision to make things work between them not out of obligation but because of love.

I would be happy to hear from you fanfiction members and guests.


	6. Sweet as Honey

Chapter 6

I do not own all Dragon ball series. What I own is this story and original character.

Sweet as Honey

The moment Goku and Chichi decided to make their commitment as an engaged couple work and let love invade; each passing day has been blissful for the young couple. They are stuck like glue. Mister Gyumao and Mister Gohan Sr. are very pleased with the progress of their children's relationship. Because of that, Mister Ox didn't bring up the engagement contract anymore and forgotten it altogether.

Goku and Chichi are snuggled close together as they ride on a fluffy yellow cloud. Dolphins are jumping over them sparkling water splashing and the two of them laughing with glee. And then suddenly a loud ring of the alarm clock disrupts the beautiful dream of the young master of the Son household. Eyes fluttering and a low irritating groan before Goku got up from his luxurious bed. He did a hundred pushups before hitting the shower. Today is going to be a productive day for Goku; first he is going to the winery with his father Gohan Sr. to meet up with a publicist to do a cover to feature it in a famous lifestyle magazine. And then Goku and Chichi are going to out for a picnic at the beach before sundown to gaze at the sunset.

An hour have passed; Goku joins his father for a scrumptious breakfast of steaming hot miso soup, rice, grilled salmon and hard boiled eggs and freshly picked grapes and green apples. They wash it down with cold Oolong tea. "Goku, I just like you to know that Ox and I are very happy on how your relationship with Chichi turned out. I hope both of you will keep it that way." Mister Gohan said smiling at his son. Goku smiled back and respectfully replied, "We are happy too. So, father after the winery cover shoot and interview,may I be excused? I promised the guys we are going to meet up for lunch." Alright Goku you are excused. Aren't you going to have plans with Chichi later?" Yes father we are going to drive to the beach. Chichi wants us to view the sunset."He cheerily replied. The father and son finished with their hearty breakfast and headed out to the winery.

Now at the King's residence; Chichi hosted a slumber party with Bulma, Launch and Kayku. Kayku is not only Chichi's personal confidante but also a very close friend, that's why she got invited to join the slumber party. The ladies are now enjoying a hearty breakfast of Brioche Au Chocolat, Almond breakfast pastries, crunchy strips of bacon and eggs with strawberry juice and hot chocolate. While the young ladies are feasting on their breakfast, Bulma asked in an unrestrained manner."Chichi how is Goku in the romance department? I mean now that, you too are, you know, in love?" All of them giggled and then with her face red as a beetroot she daintily replied. "Well, my Goku is sweet as honey and gentle like a breeze. He always thinks of me first before himself more now." Chichi finished with a dreamy look on her face. Launch then commented, "But isn't he always been considerate and sweet towards you?" Yes you could say that but, now that we are together not just on "paper;" he doesn't treat me just like one of the guys or just his best friend. He is more physically demonstrative now." Bulma jovially cuts in. "Could you give us a little bit of details on that physical demonstration thing Chi? " All of them giggled and laughed. "Bulma!" Chichi feigning anger and then a smile crossed her lips and said. "Aheem, we enjoy making out and later before sundown, Goku and I are going to the beach to gaze at the sunset and have an early dinner picnic there." Before Chichi could finish, Kayku buts in "And then they are going to have a steamy makeout for dessert." All of them burst into laughter.

12:00 noon at the Shooters Sports Bar and Grill

Goku and his buddies are already playing a round of billiards. When Yamcha pops a question to Goku that caught him off guard.

"So Goku how far have you gone with Chichi?" And then taking a swig of his chilled beer. Before Goku replied, he took a turn and then after shooting ball #3 he smirked and said."That's between me and my girl." Awww c'mon! We are buddies no secrets remember?" Krillin buts in with a groan. "Yeah it's us your brothers!" Goku gave them an annoyed look and replied."That's exactly the point guys; you are practically my brothers, so I expect you to understand that there are things between me and Chichi that are supposed to be kept private." Tien throws Goku a serious question. "How different is Chichi from Missa? You and Missa were quite serious before and yet you never hesitate to tell us how far you've gone with her physically." Goku let out a deep breath and retorted. "Look guys; I am not trying to be a kill joy here or being a pussy because I don't want to spill how far me and Chichi have gone intimately. Guys; eventhough we are together we are still best friends. I promised to protect her. This is me keeping that promise." Krillin gently remarked. "Alright Goku if you say so, we understand. Right guys?" Looking at the others. Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu and Upa nodded in agreement.

Time fly so fast on that day. Now at the beach

Purple and Orange colors are gracing the horizon; while the engage couple are snuggled in each other's embrace as they are mesmerized by the sunset. And then Goku gently turned Chichi's head, so that they can look at each other intently. He bent down to offer her a captivating kiss. Chichi responded with the same amount of fervor. And then he gently laid her down on the cool sand and lay on top of her. Chichi daringly wrapped her legs on Goku's waist and her arms snaked on his neck as they lavished each other with breath taking kisses. Goku traveled from her alluring lips down to her neck and then he heard a soft moan when he lightly sucked it. He deeply kissed Chichi's lips again; then he gently snaked his hand inside Chichi's blouse to caress her breast. But before he reached it, Chichi is already tapping on his back. He took it as a signal to stop because the two of them got too carried away. He gently got off Chichi and helped her to stand up. He then pulled her in warm embrace and said. "I'm sorry Honey. I didn't mean to be too aggressive. I got really carried away." Chichi looked lovingly in Goku's eyes and gently replied." It's alright Sweetheart, I trust you. I know you weren't taking advantage of me. But we have to exercise restraint." Goku smirked and jokingly retorted "How sure are you? I am not a saint and in a romantic place with my gorgeous fiancé." Chichi irritatingly pulled away and glared at Goku and then turned her back. And then Goku wrapped his arms around her slender waist and rested his chin on her head and sweetly said.

"Awww c'mon now Chi, you know I am only kidding. Don't be mad."

Chichi reached out her hand and squeezed Goku's nose. He squeaked and run after Chichi who's running and laughing hard. When he reached Chichi the two of them fell down on the cool sand panting. And then when they recovered, Goku said "You know honey, I had a strange yet beautiful dream, the two of us are riding on a yellow cloud and we were so happy." "Really?" Chichi cheerily replied and followed it up by saying. "I also had a strange yet beautiful dream. You are wearing a fire orange and navy blue martial arts uniform and you are glowing like the sun. And guess what, you have a spiked blonde hair and teal eyes."

Goku laughed and asked, "Do I look handsome in blonde hair and teal eyes honey?" Chichi seductively replied. "Oh yes you are. But I love you just the way you are."A boyish grin crossed his handsome face and said."Honey I think we've been watching too much anime and reading too much manga, that's why we had these dreams."Chichi sweetly retorted, well I guess so."And then they cuddled until the moon and stars graced the sky.

Authors Note: Well guys here is chapter 6 for you. I'd love to have some helpful feedbacks have a great weekend.


	7. Crossroads

Once and Again Chapter 7

I do not own all of the Dragon Ball series. It is owned by Mr. Akira Toriyama. What I own is this story I would like to thank mr. karot for adding this story in his/her favorite story list and for the review.

Authors Note: This chapter is going to be quite sad compared to the previous ones. I have to include this because it is needed in the story though I myself am sad.

Crossroads

When Chichi and Goku came home after their romantic trip to the beach, Mr. Ox King was in the living room waiting for Chichi. He wore a serious look on his face. She knows that when her father has this kind of disposition it means there is something to be concerned about.

Chichi cautiously approached him and daintily greeted; "Hello Papa, have you had your dinner?" The Ox King replied tenderly yet sternly yes I am done with dinner." Chichi couldn't stand the suspense anymore finally inquired her father."Papa is anything the matter?"

The Ox King exhaled and then answered her daughter's query. "Chichi sweetie, I received this letter today." The Ox King took the envelope and gently handed it to his lovely daughter. To her dismay she saw that it is a letter from a medical institution that specializes in cancer treatment. Chichi hugged her father tightly and cried. She couldn't believe that her jovial and strong father has a life threatening sickness.

Her father gently rubbed her back and softly said, "Sweetie please don't cry, my heart aches when you cry. Papa's not giving up. I want to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day." Chichi never let go of her father she held onto him until she calmed down. She then inquired again."Papa, since when did you know you got Lymphoma? And what stage is it now?" Mr. Gyumao King replied; "I've known it for 5 months now and it is on stage 3. I've been frequenting my visits to the Oncologist and my homeopathy doctor so that I am not going to grow weak and still get to work." Chichi lovingly protested. "Papa, aren't you suppose to rest? You've been training me and Goku how to run our businesses and Mr. Gohan is there to help out. So why do you still have to work? Mr. Gyumao smiled, "Sweetie working perks me up and it makes me forget about my indisposition." The Ox King continued, "This is also the reason why I was insistent about the engagement treaty. However, you and Goku proved to me and Gohan Sr. that, both you and Goku are able to make your relationship work. Tomorrow we are going to have breakfast at the Son's estate to discuss our pressing concerns." Father and daughter embraced each other again before retiring for the night.

The next day at the Son's Estate

Goku is being jovial as usual is going for a morning swim at their infinity pool. He loves taking morning laps at their spectacular infinity pool when he is not spending time in his Martial Arts training. He is so absorbed with his morning activity that he didn't notice that his beautiful fiancé is already there watching him intently as he swims like a merman he turned his head up, he saw Chichi sitting on one of the loungers with a somber look on her face. He hastily got out of the pool and towel dried himself up and walked towards Chichi. He tenderly greeted her. "Hi honey, why do you look so sad? Is there something bugging you?" Chichi then began to cry and said "Oh Goku Papa's seriously ill." She told him in between her cry." Goku gently pulled her close to him to enclose her in a comforting embrace and let her cry to her heart's content. He didn't say a word until she's done crying. "Chi, I am here for you all of us are here for you. You wouldn't be alone in this." After saying that, he gently kissed her on the lips. Goku didn't pull out his embrace. He just cradled her in his arms for a little while longer until Chichi completely calmed down.

After an hour breakfast is served at the pool side. Goku is now dressed with a red polo shirt and a checkered khaki walking shorts and loafers.

Chichi looks stunning in her lilac sundress paired with a deep purple wedge and purse. Her hair is pulled up in a pony tail with 2 loose strands on both sides. She is wearing a lilac pearl necklace with matching bracelet which is given by Goku on their engagement party 6 months ago.

Gohan Sr. cleared his throat and started the discussion. "Goku, Chichi, I think you already know the reason for this breakfast gathering. We have to talk about the actions we need to take regarding your father's condition." Goku and Chichi nodded in recognition. Gohan Sr. continued. "Ox has to go overseas to undergo with his cancer treatment; and according to the Oncologist who will administer the treatment over there, it will take 8 months to one year, before he gets home and another 3 months until he is fully recovered." Ox King then added. "I need the two of you to decide whether you are willing to move up the schedule of your wedding or retain the original wedding date. I asked you this because Chichi has to accompany me during my treatment and it is going to be almost a year and it depends on my progress."

Goku cleared his throat and then cautiously replied."Sir, may I request that you give me and Chichi a moment to discuss about this matter? This is too much for both of us to absorb." Chichi respectfully added, "Papa, Goku and I will talk about it right away and will give our answer right away. May we please be excused?" Gohan Sr. nodded and the beautiful couple stepped out.

Now at Goku's sports room

The couple is sitting on the bar drinking a grape smoothie. Goku puts down his smoothie glass on the bar and stroked Chichi's cheek gently and gave her his sweetest smile that makes her melt everytime. "Chi, I don't want to pressure you but, I think it is also a good idea if we push the date of our wedding. I don't see anything wrong with that since we are going to get married anyway." Chichi looked earnestly into Goku's sparkling eyes and honestly said, "Goku, I don't think we need to rush into marriage. We are already betrothed what wrong can possibly happen between us? We've been part of each other's lives for so long nothing and no one can tear us apart." Goku felt his excitement fade away. Because he did want to marry Chichi and he doesn't seem to mind if it is earlier. But sadly Chichi doesn't share his excitement as of the moment. Chichi's heart ached when she saw the sad look on Goku's eyes. But she has to be firm and yet she couldn't bring herself to hurt him in anyway. When she is about to add something to what she said, Goku intercepted her."Chi why are you hesitating to get married sooner? I have promised you that I am going to support you in realizing your dream to become a Chef remember? Are you beginning to feel anxious and afraid again?" Chichi gently shook her head and replied. "Goku sweetheart, I don't have any regrets in getting engaged with you; you know how much I love you right? I need you to understand that I am not ready to get married just yet. I have to focus on taking care of Papa. If we wed right away, my attention is going to be divided between you and Papa. Goku I can't handle that pressure. Please understand? Chichi looked at Goku pleadingly. Goku earnestly looked at Chichi and with a sad smile said, " It seems like, I wouldn't be able to convince you huh?" Chichi's heart breaks and her eyes well up with tears. She then tenderly said; " Sweetheart I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Goku held her tight ...

Back at the poolside

Mr. King and Mr. Son stayed to discuss further about how they would manage their businesses in Mister King's leave of absence and what steps to take in order for the engagement of the young couple to not get negatively affected.

Authors note: I know this is quite a sad chapter. I am quite sad myself when I wrote this part. And yes Chichi and Goku are a bit OOC here but in a good way though. I appreciate insightful feedbacks…


	8. Look at the Stars

Once and Again Chapter 8

Like I said in the previous chapters, I do not own all of the things on Dragon is owned by Akira Toriyama Sensei except this story, which I've written to connect with other GoChi supporters.

Look at the Stars!

If you are younger than 15 years old; please refrain from reading this chapter. The scenes here are a bit sensual and not suitable for readers younger than 15 years of age. Take hid of this strong request.

The sweet engaged couple Goku and Chichi drove up again to the look out after spending time with their friends. They want to spend some time alone after having a quite intense breakfast gathering with their fathers early that day. They marveled at the spectacular beauty of the moon and the stars and gazed at it silently while holding each other's hand. "Chi you haven't left and yet I'm beginning to miss you already." Goku sweetly told his lady love. Chichi detangled her hand from Goku and embraced him. She responded with the same amount of sweetness."Sweetheart, I feel the same way too. If only I could stay, I would. I am not used to being apart from you." Suddenly Chichi felt tears freely fell from her eyes and upon seeing this, Goku wiped it off with his thumb and held Chichi close to him. He cradled Chichi in his arms for a moment, until she calmed down.

Goku tenderly said, "Honey," he paused and exhaled before he continued. "Can you reconsider what your father suggested about moving up our wedding date? We are going to get married Afterall." Chichi thought for a moment before she responded. Her gaze is fixed now at the grand West city. Goku got caught by surprise with Chichi's response because, he expects that she would give him a definite answer but she answered his question, with another question softly saying. "Goku, are you afraid you're going to lose me because were gonna be apart for a year?"

Goku gently turned and tilted her head so they can look intently into each other's eyes. Instead of giving her words for an answer, he closed their distance with a fervent kiss. Chichi yielded to the kiss, and then Goku carried her bride style into his fashion orange BMW sports car. He gently laid her on the back seat. Half of his body is on top of her as he gently pulled up her sundress to caress her soft and silky legs up to her thighs she moaned when she felt her body tingle as Goku lavished her with tender kisses and caresses. She in return, took off Goku's shirt so that her soft and beautiful hands can glide on his perfectly chiseled body. Chichi's kisses traveled from his soft lips, down to his jaw, his neck, down to his collar bone, up to his shoulder blades. Goku shivered as Chichi's supple lips touches his flawless skin.

They kissed on the lips with much heartiness once again and then gently pulled away to catch their breaths. And then they are cradled into each other's arms. Chichi cuts the silence by daintily saying to her one and only love. "Sweetheart, you are not going to lose me. I promise. You are My Only Love." Goku looked down to gaze into her expressive eyes and lovingly replied; "Chi honey, I love you. I never thought I would love you this much but, you are truly one of a kind." Goku continued. "Can you blame me if I'm kinda worried about us being so far apart for a year?

Chichi caressed Goku's cheek and sweetly retorted. "Goku, when you feel lonely, look at the stars. So that you will remember our beautiful future together." After Chichi said those uplifting words, they both sealed it with a fiery kiss.

There you go guys! I hope you still get to enjoy it eventhough it is a short chapter. Please review...


	9. Missing You

Once and Again Chapter 9

I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS. How I wish I do but I don't. It is owned by the brilliant Akira Toriyama Sensei.

Although I own this fanfic.

Missing You!

It is a cool sunny weather and a busy day at the Son Estate. The young master Goku is preoccupied in supervising the grape harvest. Apparently his father entrusted to him the management of their businesses because; it is Mr. Gohan who is running the Ox King's business deals in his absence.

Goku find his responsibilities fitting to keep him distracted from feeling sad. Since Chichi left for NSW, Goku has become preoccupied with work. He doesn't want to be idle because, when he is alone doing nothing, sadness creeps in and he feels how much he misses Chichi. In the first three months they were apart, they constantly communicate it is as if she never left at all but then as the days pass by, their communication has lessened from 7x a week down to 4x a week until it reduced to twice a week. Sometimes it is thrice a week when time permits it. The reason for that is, Mr. Gyumao's immune system dropped and he contracted an infection which made him weak.

Chichi has to give her undivided attention to her father. However whenever they communicate, they make the most of it. But it cannot be compared to the times they were together. Goku could really feel the distance between them and so as Chichi. The good thing is they have the support of their friends to hang on.

"Anin tell the harvesters to be cautious in picking those grapes!" Goku sternly instructed their loyal assistant. "Yes sir!" Anin respectfully replied. Goku walked through the vineyard carefully inspecting the harvest when suddenly his phone rings. Immediately a sweet smile formed on his kissable lips and he felt like he is walking on cloud 9 when he saw who the caller is. It is an unexpected video call from his lady love; he quickly pressed the green button and answered enthusiastically. "Hello honey how is it going?" Chichi looked exhausted and yet managed to offer the man she loves, the sweetest smile and replied."Hi sweetheart! I didn't get too much sleep because papa had a high fever last night but his condition has improved early this morning." Goku smiled emphatically at his fiancé on the other line and it relieved Chichi.

"Honey, I am sorry to hear that. I hope he gets better soon." Goku lovingly said. Chichi replied on the same note "Thank you sweetheart. Just seeing your smile makes me feel better." Goku laughed softly and retorted, "me too Chi! When I see you smile, it melts my sadness away."

Chichi gently exhaled and said, "Sweetheart, I miss you so much. If I can only pull the days so that we can be together again." Goku suddenly have a sad look in his eyes replied, "Hon, I miss you too! I miss holding you in my arms and kissing you. I miss running my fingers through your soft raven hair. But right now we just have to settle seeing each other on the screen monitor." Chichi smiled yet sadness is evident in her eyes.

They talked for a few minutes more and said their goodbyes. Goku stared at his mobile phone screen a little while longer before he placed it back in his jean pocket. He continued inspecting the grape harvest this time with a smile on his face as he walk through the vineyard.

Meanwhile in NSW

After getting her much needed sleep, Chichi returned to the Institute for Cancer Patients rested and refreshed. She is surprisingly jovial not only because she was able to rest, but she got to talk to her Goku. She could still picture his handsome face in her mind and she relished their video call conversation early that day. She is very happy that she was able to talk to him when she called unexpectedly because; in their present set up, they have to keep a strict schedule to be able to talk as long as they want.

Chichi came inside her father Mr. Gyumao King's luxurious hospital suit. A nurse is currently giving him a potent shot of Vitamin C to boost his immune system and an antibiotic shot to take out his infection. The Ox King lost weight yet he is determined to get well for his daughter. He smiled as soon as he saw his lovely daughter entered the room. "Hi sweetie! You look so happy. Did you talk to Goku?"

Chichi blushed and lightly giggled. "Yes papa! I told him what happened to you last night but then I also said, you feel much better now."Mr. Gyumao smiled brightly and asked."How is he did you tell him how much you miss him?"And roared with laughter. "Papa! You are embarrassing me!" Chichi whined. Mr. Gyumao still laughing said in between his laughter. "It's alright sweetie! Papa understands." She walked towards her father's bedside and embraced him and daintily said. "Yes Papa, I told him how much I missed him." Mr. Gyumao held his daughter and gently said."Sweetie, while you were at home, Gohan and I had a talk, he told me how dependable Goku is in running their vineyard and winery while he relieves me in running our company. I think he deserve a bonus for his hard work" Chichi beamed at this. "Papa what kind of bonus are you planning to give him?" The Ox King smiled and said "You."

Back at the Sons Estate

Goku is having a sumptuous lunch with his friends. "So how are you and Chichi?" Krillin asked with concern. Goku smiled and then cheerily replied."I am happy to tell you that, I received an unexpected video call from her today!" Bulma beamed and delightfully retorted; "really?! That's wonderful that you get to talk outside your present strict call schedule." Goku brightly smiled and happily replied. "Yeah! And to add icing on the cake, we were able to tell how much we missed each other." How does she look like now? Yamcha asked teasingly which made Bulma scowl at him. Goku cheerily answered. "Lovely as ever." TienShinhan then throws a serious question."Why did you not move up your wedding date? Everybody went serious and then Goku respectfully replied."Chichi and I decided to retain our original wedding date because; we don't want to rush it. I respected Chichi's request to not pressure her in moving up our wedding date so that her attention wouldn't be divided between me and her father." Krillin then retorted; "You must love her that much to respect her wishes." Upa adds" Yes Goku you've done so much growing up too!"

Goku and Chichi at the young age of 18 has grown up too quickly because of the responsibilities placed on their shoulders. Yet they both still manage to be happy because they have each other…

Authors Note: Hello! I know this is a serious chapter and yet touching. I hope you still get to enjoy it...

I would like to hear from you guys!


	10. Chichi's Ordeal

Chichi's Ordeal

Once and Again Chapter 10

If only I own all of Dragon ball, there will be a lot of romantic scenes on GoChi. Unfortunately I don't it is owned by the respectable Akira Toriyama.

Authors Note: Thank you very much to those who has taken the time to read this story. I would be delighted to hear what you have to say in the story. It adds up to the inspiration to continue…

At NSW enormous airport, a raven beauty is seated in one of the classy coffee shops holding a passport on her right hand and sipping a hot caramel macchiato on the other. To her, it seems like the flight delay is taking forever. She begins to feel infuriated because; it's been 7 months that she has not been with her sweetheart. Now that Mr. Gyumao has regained his strength in the potent vitamin C and vitamin B complex booster shots; and he is drinking La Luna organic powdered soya milk, that contains Pycnogenol, he is physically fit to undergo the last cycle of his chemotherapy. With that progress of her father's condition; the princess of the King estate can have her leave in taking care of her father and enjoy her time with her fiancé. But the flight's delay due to air traffic is becoming an ordeal for the raven beauty. The waiting time is getting on her nerves.

Now at West city's plush penthouse, The Blue haired bombshell is pacing back and forth because she hasn't heard from her dearest friend Chichi. She organized an intimate dinner get together, to surprise Goku with Chichi's arrival but unfortunately she hasn't heard from her since that morning. Bulma is the one who's going to pick her up at the airport using her family's hoverjet at 7pm. And then suddenly her mobile phone rings. The blue haired stunner hastily picked up the phone on the glass center table and answered with concern in her voice. "Hello Chi! Oh My Gosh Chi! I'd been waiting for your call. What happened?"

"Bulma I just got on the plane! My flight got delayed due to air traffic. I won't make it at 7pm. I might arrive at 9 o'Clock in the evening. How is everybody?" Chichi replied quite frantically from the other line. Bulma heaved and calmly answered this time; "Well all of us are excited to see you! Especially Goku. He misses you so much." Chichi smilingly retorted, "I miss him so much too. I can't wait to see him again after all this time." Bulma answered back with the same enthusiasm."Okay see you in a while Chi! By the way the guys are keeping Goku pre-occupied so that he won't notice our surprise dinner." Chichi lightheartedly replied, thank you Bulma see you! The two vibrant ladies ended their friendly call. Before the call has ended, Bulma heard the sound of the plane that is about to take off.

Meanwhile at the baseball field, the guys are just done watching Yamcha's baseball game. He is beaming because his team won the game and they entered the finals. Watching the game was a good distraction for Goku so he wouldn't notice that, Bulma and the rest of their friends have a surprise for him. Little did he know, Mr. Gohan has told his friends in one of their visits to the villa, that he and Mr. Gyumao is going to give Goku a bonus because; he has proven himself to be dependable in running the vineyard and winery while Mr. Gohan runs the Ox King's business in his absence. Spending time with Chichi is his reward.

Now in flight WC0224

Chichi is watching a movie on the plane to pass the time. She is watching her favorite romantic drama " The Notebook "so that she won't feel bored and agitated in the flight. And then the pilot made an announcement that made Chichi's heart sank.

"Hello this is your captain speaking, we need to make an emergency landing to Octagon international airport because there is a forecast that a storm is coming. We apologize for the inconvenience." After hearing the pilot's announcement, she got up from her sit and went to the bathroom. She locked herself and cried her heart out and then she returned to her sit with puffy red eyes. She glared at the person sitting next to her to stop looking at her.

When the plane landed to Octagon International Airport, the pilot notified them that the stop over is going to last until early the next day. Chichi is so pissed off that she couldn't help herself in uttering cuss words. She quickly dialed Bulma's number to tell her the bad news that she is not going to make it until the next day. Bulma told their friends that the surprise party has been postponed for the night due to Chichi's current flight situation. All of them felt sad and felt sorry for Chichi. Except for Goku who is in the shadow of it all.

Chichi woke up at 5:30 in the morning in Octagon International Airport terminal 13. She sat up from the metallic bench where she slept. She did some stretching to relieve her sore muscles then she looked around. She saw that there is a family of 3 people sleeping on the carpeted floor of the airport. The parents and a toddler sleeping securely in her parent's embrace. Chichi is so touched at the sight and, she imagined that it is she and Goku together with their child, who are sleeping peacefully on the airport's carpeted floor. Chichi let out a sigh of relief and then heard an announcement on the speakers that flight WC0224 is going to take off at 7' o clock in the morning. She'll be arriving at West city airport at noon time. The voice in the speaker brought her back to reality. She called her reliable friend Bulma right away. After 5 rings Bulma finally answered and it is evident in her voice that the call startled her. Yet the blue haired beauty is happy to hear that Chichi will be back in 5 hours.

Goku is doing his morning workout in his personal gym. He glances at his mobile phone every now and then to check if there is a text message or a miss call from Chichi. He is already irritated and worried because, he has not heard from her since the whole weekend. He attempted to call her a number of times but he couldn't get through. He sent her an Instant message and attempted a web call several times too but he didn't receive a reply. One more thing, he have noticed that Bulma and the guys are keeping him so pre-occupied as if they are hiding something from him. A voice call alert tone stopped him from his thoughts. It is Krillin on the other end of the line. "Hey buddy! Bulma just called, she said we'll push through with our get together at her place at around 8 o'clock tonight." Oh okay will be there tonight thanks." Goku replied dryly then he resumed his workout routine as soon as he and Krillin hanged up.

1 o'clock in the afternoon at West City International Airport, Bulma and Yamcha are already there waiting, and craning their necks every now and then to check if Chichi has arrived already. Finally when the crowd decreased there she is standing with her Guess backpack, wearing a purple and white checkered 3/4 sleeves and dark blue skinny jeans and sketchers walking shoes. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail with a violet hair tie. She is wearing a happy smile upon seeing her friends. Bulma enthusiastically waved and called her and then she runs towards her friends and shared a group hug. Chichi is very happy and relieved to see her friends after the ordeal she's been through.

After 7 long months she is going to spend time with her Goku. She is going to make sure that her visit is going to be worthwhile for both of them and among their friends.

I know this an annoying chapter because I gave our leading lady a hard time. But the later chapter is going to be better.

I would like to know your constructive comments guys!


	11. Goku's Reward

Once and Again Chapter 11

I do not own all of if I do Goku and Chichi are passionate to each other.

Goku's Reward

a famous saying tells us, You need to pass through hell for you to reach Heaven. That is what Goku is going through at the moment and he is already so pissed off. If anyone would dare to try his patience, it seems like he will not see the light of day ever again.

Goku has gone through an awful weekend due to the reason that he wasn't able to talk to Chichi and on top of that, his legally adopted father Gohan Sr, scolded him for being late at a very important client meeting.

He felt like life has thrown a curve ball at him. Even Krillin his bestfriend, could not joke around him at this time. Despite all that, Goku still managed to look his best for Bulma's dinner party. He is wearing a Plum colored long sleeves paired with a steel gray suit with platinum necktie and a Charles and Keith dress shoes. Goku looks like a GQ model. While driving his Jaguar XJX351 on the way to Bulma's, his mobile phone rings relentlessly. Apparently the Blue haired siren is on the other line. Being conscious with the traffic rules, Goku pulled over and let out a deep sigh and then pressed the answer button. "Son Kun where are you now? You are already 30 minutes late?" Bulma frantically tells Goku in a high pitched tone that made Goku's ears hurt" He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm his nerves because he is on the verge of yelling at Bulma. Calmly yet sternly he replied. "Bulma I am on my way. No need to rant. I'll be there in half an hour."

The drive on the way to Bulma's penthouse at West city had been smooth sailing and Goku's irritation has dissipated completely. He is now in a festive mood. He brought two of the Son's winery finest red wine; the Rosso Vivace and Strawberry Passion. While on the elevator, he feels anxious excited; something inside of him is telling that; he is in for a huge surprise. When the elevator opened, the surroundings is awfully quiet. Normally whenever they have a get together, he could already hear the laughter of his friends. But now it is awfully quiet and it build up his excitement all the more.

Goku rang the doorbell,nobody answered the door. He clicked the door knob and realized its open then he entered in. His eyes widened in surprise to see the place decorated in a very romantic way. Red and White Rose petals are daintily scattered on the granite floor. There is also an intricate floral centerpiece on the dinner table with candle light and romantic instrumental ballad is playing in the background. Goku took the liberty of putting one of the red wines on the dinner table and placing the other on the kitchen bar countertop. When he walked back to the living room, a stunning raven haired young lady is waiting giving him a heart melting smile. She is wearing a sequined deep purple dress that falls on the right places; matched with a peep toe champagne gold wedge. Her hair is elaborately styled in braids, she is wearing a deep violet smoky doe eye look and deep berry lipstick that accentuates her heart shaped lips.

Goku is in a daze, he feels like he is in a dream sequence of a sweet flick. He can't believe the woman he loves is standing there. He walked closer to the radiant lady in front of him and he tenderly caressed her cheek. She returned the favor by gently pressing her lips onto his awaiting lips. "I miss you so much honey." Goku tenderly said. "I miss you too sweetheart." Chichi replied with the same fervor. Chichi then moved closer to her sweetheart and sweetly asked, "Will you dance with me?" Goku pulled her closer to him and they began to sway with the beautiful music.

On the adjacent room, their friends are enjoying watching the couple on the CCTV. The good thing is the room is sound proof, that's why eventhough the whole gang were giggling like crazy while watching the lovebirds, they cannot be heard. Bulma and Launch are cheering, "kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! When finally they saw Goku bent down to kiss Chichi and she lovingly responded by wrapping her slender arms on Goku's neck and deepening the kiss, the whole gang shout with glee. "Yeah way to go buddy!" Yamcha screamed at the plasma TV. Krillin followed suit by shouting "Pull up her skirt!" Bulma and Launch felt offended with Krillin's indecency. Bulma decided to turn off the CCTV and the guys in the room groaned. "You are being disrespectful! We are watching our friends not some porn!" Bulma angrily stated. "We are not even supposed to be watching them in the first place. We should've respected their privacy." Tien Shinhan seriously retorted. "Yeah you right babe, let's just play some cards." Launch replied with a smile.

Back at the main room, the engaged couple are now sitting comfortably on Bulma's luxurious couch. Chichi is leaning on Goku's shoulders while her right arm rests on Goku's glorious abs. Goku is leaning comfortably on Chichi's head while his right arm is draped around Chichi's shoulders. "Chi," He begins to ask, "How is Mr. Gyumao doing? I really hope that he'll recover soon. I am not sure right after this; if I can bear to see you leave again." Chichi turned her head up so that she could look deeply into his eyes. "Goku," she lovingly started."My father is responding well to his treatment and thank God, his next cycle of chemotherapy is his last. Honey please don't say that. I know our situation is not favorable for both of us. But we already had proven that we can make it work right? And it won't be long we'll be home for good." Goku only gave her an adorable smile and pulled her onto his lap. Then they started fervently making out again. After 20 minutes, they both rested into each other's arms and then went on their journey to dreamland.

While the love birds are sound asleep into each other's arms, the gang one by one slowly and silently went out from the adjacent room to pass through the main area, going to the front door. But before they left; they made sure to take some photos with the sleeping love birds that looks like Romeo and Juliet. The evening was indeed a meaningful night not only for the young lovers but also for all their friends who shared their joy, though in an odd way.

Authors Note: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! I do hope you enjoy this latest chapter. I thought it would nice to add a little bit of humor on this chapter. I look forward to read your helpful feedback on this chapter.


	12. Always a Special Moment

Once and Again Chapter 12

Authors Note: I would like to thank those who reviewed and added my story to their favorites list; and to those who took the time to read my story. I just like to say that, eventhough it took me quite a while to update my story, I do not have any intention of abandoning it. I hope that you, who have visited and who read my story, will continue to stay until the end. I will give my best to make your waiting time worthwhile…

I do not own all of Dragon ball. It is Akira Toriyama's….

Always a Special Moment

The previous night was indeed a night to remember for the young engaged couple Goku and Chichi. After being apart for almost a year they got the chance to be together even if it's only for a while. The next day has come; the early warmth of the sun and the sweet smelling aroma of breakfast pastries and mochaccino greeted the beautiful raven lady, who is now half awake. She fluttered her long lashed eyes and took a deep breath, and then slowly she got up from the soft bed and went to take a quick shower. The guest room in Bulma's plush apartment is complete with supplies. From the beddings up to the toiletries. The Blue haired siren really knows how to accommodate her guests no wonder why a lot of people want to be her friend. However Bulma is the kind of person who chooses her friends wisely. Not because she is a snob or anything, it's just that she prefers quality not quantity when it comes to friendship.

Chichi cheerfully hums while taking a shower. She couldn't forget the moment she had with her Goku last night especially; when they danced and had a sweet making out almost all night long. She smiled to herself while reminiscing. A gentle knock on the door pulled her out from her thoughts."Yeah Bulma! I am just taking a shower will join you in a while." Chichi cheerily replied; but then to her bewilderment who she heard was "Okay honey! Don't take too long. Breakfast is gonna get cold." Goku sweetly said. She didn't expect Goku to spend the night at Bulma's too.

Right at that minute Chichi quickly finished her morning shower and dressed up in her denim shorts paired with teal asymmetric blouse and a pearl sandals. She left her hair down yet she wears a pearl headband to keep it in place. After that Chichi speedily did her makeup by simply lining her eyes with a deep aqua blue eyeliner, dusting the apples of her cheeks with a coral blush and swiping a sheer peach lipstick. She always wants to be beautiful for her man.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Bulma gave Goku's hand a friendly slap because, she caught him stealing a piece of freshly made Nutella Mini Pancakes. The goofy hunk just laughed. After waiting for a decent 45 minutes, Chichi finally emerged inside the kitchen and sat beside Goku.

Chichi thought he just stepped out from a men's fashion catalogue. His Denim shirt fits his godlike body like a tee and his dark blue jeans just added to her Goku's perfect look. She couldn't help but to stare, and at the same time Goku gave his stunning fiance a look over. Until Bulma cleared her throat to get their attention."Breakfast anyone? "Finally! I am staving" Goku said enthusiastically. Chichi and Bulma chuckled and rolled their eyes as they begin to enjoy their sumptuous breakfast.

10:00 in the morning

Goku is so ecstatic that Chichi is with him now. She is right beside him savoring the beauty of the scenery as they walk holding hands in their favorite park. They love to go there during their younger days and until today, the two love birds are having a grand time.

The handsome groom to be, has saved this day to be with his one and only love and he made sure that Chichi is going to have a grand time and savor the memories when she gets back to NSW. The couple's favorite spot in the park is the picturesque manmade lake. The surroundings are perfect for a romantic date. It is surrounded with trees that give a serene feeling. Chichi couldn't help but smile and say, "Sweetheart this place is more beautiful than the last time we were here! It's good that you chose this place for our date." Yeah I like to make our date special before you go back to NSW." With the mention of NSW she became sad but immediately dismissed the sadness. Chichi promised herself that she is going to make the best out of her brief visit home. Now that she is with her Goku, Chichi is not going to spoil her time with him.

Goku has set up the picnic table with Chichi's help. After the lunch table has been set and Chichi is about to sit down, Goku pulled her onto his lap to give her a long tender kiss. They pulled apart to catch their breath; Chichi caressed his wild spiked hair and lovingly said. "Sweetheart I really missed you. When papa told me that I am your bonus for being reliable at work, I easily said yes because I want to see you again." She somberly said. Goku daintily replied while running his fingers through her hair, "I missed you too honey! I considered following you at NSW and continue my business training via online. I thought father and Mr. Gyumao have their associates in running the company and I can assign Anin to take charge in the winery and vineyard in my absence but; Father sternly disagreed. He said I should not take my training lightly. Anyway we have a lifetime ahead of us."

Chichi retorted in a singsong voice, "Ah yes your father is right in saying that." And then she quickly gives him a peck on the lips and stands up from his lap, and began to serve Goku and herself the mouthwatering lunch which consist of: Sushi, Maki, Sukiyaki and Wagyu steak. They washed it down with an Ice cold Cucumber Lemonade and for their dessert a triple chocolate mousse cake…

5:00pm at the Private beach house of Master Roshi Goku's Martial Arts Coach

Their date won't be complete if they are not going to do what they like the most. Sitting together by the seashore while gazing at the majestic sunset. Leaning her head on Goku's shoulder and his arm is wrapped around her waist; Chichi couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes. For her, being with Goku no matter where they are, at the beach, at the park or even at the kitchen at Bulma's home, is always a special moment…

Authors Note: As the story progresses, I made Goku's priorities change. Now that he is certain that he is in love with Chichi and see himself married to her in the near future, he decided to focus on learning more about their parents business and even obtaining some responsibilities in it too. His original plan to become a sports journalist and a martial artist has taken a backseat. I also made it a point that Goku does not regret his decision.

Now how about Chichi, do you think after being away from Goku for almost a year, can she still think of going to Paris and pursue her dream to take up culinary arts or she would choose to stay home and take up her dream course somewhere close to home or just like Goku, she will continue learning the ropes of her father's company?

Authors Note 2: I've written something about Bulma because of her important role in the lives of Dragon ball's # 1 couple...

I would like to hear from you …

Thank you for visiting and reading my story. But I truly appreciate helpful reviews because it helps me to give my best…


	13. Chichi's Proposal

Once and Again Chapter 13

I do not own all of Dragon ball. Because if I do, it will be filled with GoChi scenes until it makes everyone sick. But I don't. It is owned by the one and only Akira Toriyama…

Chichi's Proposal

Amidst the busy West city; there is a newly opened coffee shop along the Cherry Blossoms Park. The coffee shop is cozy and tranquil which is ideal for the four vibrant ladies to hold their friendly yet important meeting. Of course it is the fiery Queen of Goku's heart, which spearheaded the meeting. "Ladies you gotta help me!" Chichi pleaded to her friends. Her loyal assistant Kayku gently replied." What can we help you with?" Yeah Chi what's going on in that mind of yours? Bulma asked a little bit alarmed. Chichi sighed and took a sip of her Chocomint Javakula said with sparkle in her eyes. "I'm gonna propose to Goku!" Bulma, Kayku and Launch stared at her in shock. After half a minute of deafening silence; Launch finally speaks. "Uh Chichi aren't you engaged already? What's with this proposal?" Chichi it seems like too much caffeine has not done you any good." Bulma remarked a bit amused. "Chichi what made you come up with such an idea?" Kayku respectfully asked though a bit puzzled.

Chichi looked at the 3 of them straight in the eyes and begins to explain everything that has transpired 3 days ago; including the details of her plan.

3 days ago at 10 o'clock in the morning at the Sons Estate

On the elegant home office of Mr. Gohan Son Sr. Sitted on the elegant sofa side by side are Chichi and Goku while Mr. Gohan Sr. accepted the video call of Mr. Ox straight from NSW. After the pleasantries; Goku's father begins the discussion which made both Goku and Chichi to drop their cheerful demeanor and turned serious. "Goku, Chichi, Mr. Gohan addressed them solemnly. "Mr. Gyumao and I have been talking recently. We both realized how much you and Chichi love each other and you have proven yourselves to us that, you can make your engagement work even without the engagement treaty." Goku, Chichi and Mr. Gyumao are listening intently to Mister Gohan Sr. as he continued to speak. "He and I have amended our agreement regarding your engagement. You are now both free to decide on the direction of your relationship." Goku and Chichi were stunned after hearing everything what Mister Gohan Sr. Has said but Goku managed to reply. "Father, sir, does this mean Chichi and I, are no longer required to stay engaged? Chichi couldn't help but to react. Glaring at her father on the computer screen, she strongly inquired. "Papa are you breaking us apart? Is this just your gentle way of saying we can go on our separate ways? Papa how could you?! just when Goku and I are very much in love!" Goku rubbed Chichi's back to calm her down.

Mr. Gyumao looked lovingly at his daughter and tenderly replied. "Sweetie don't be sad. Gohan and I are not breaking you two apart. What we meant is that you can freely decide whether you want to carry on with your engagement and get married when you both turn 21, or just be in a relationship for now and get married when you think you're ready."

"Sir," Goku respectfully remarked. "Thank you very much for your trust in us. We assure you that Chichi and I are going to carefully consider our decision. But I want to tell you that, we love each other so much and we truly look forward to spend the rest of our lives together." Chichi clings to his arm and then added. "Yes Papa, Goku and I do want to get married."

Both Mr. Gyumao and Mr. Gohan Sr. We're delighted to their children's response. Mr. Gohan said, we did make the right decision to trust you both.

Present day at the coffee shop

"That's what happened. So I want to make this night special for me and my Goku." But isn't Goku should be the one to propose to you?" Kayku asked concerned. Chichi is starting to get annoyed replied; "look I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem and besides, I want to make it up to Goku anyway." With that the ladies agreed to carry out Chichi's plan.

11:00 in the morning at Yamcha's Apartment

The blasting sound of the television is ringing in the living room as the 4 men are watching their favorite animation The Justice League. "So Goku how did the meeting with your father and Mr. Gyumao go?" Krillin asked while munching almonds and drinking a bottle below zero of Vodka. Goku shot his friends his signature Son grin and cheerfully replied. "Well nothing much, both of our fathers permitted us to decide on the direction of our relationship. If were gonna stay engaged or we'll call off the engagement and just be in a relationship for now."

Yamcha shot Goku a thoughtful look and asked a daring question. "Haven't you considered taking a break from each other and reevaluate your future? I mean you're still young to be tied down. I remember you once told me that, you envy us because we are not bonded with legalities when it comes to dating unlike you. Now is your chance." Yeah Goku, why don't you try dating someone else again? Anyway you are no longer tied to your father's agreement with Mr. Gyumao right? Plus Misa just broken up with her boyfriend; according to the grapevine, her latest boyfriend couldn't measure up to you."

Goku frowned at his friends and said." Look guys, I know you are just looking out for me but sadly in the wrong way. Do you realize what you're asking me to do? Drop it alright! With that Yamcha and Krillin shut their mouths and continued to watch the television show. Tien then speaks up; "Goku we've seen how much you've matured over the last 7 months since you and Chichi got engaged. And we admire you for that; There's nothing wrong if you decide to alter your future plans a bit. But still it is up to you Goku, we respect your decision."

Goku then replied with much seriousness in his voice. " I appreciate your concern towards me. But you know how much I've grown to love Chichi. I don't see myself apart from her either now nor in the future."

After several hours at the Sons Vineyard Villa; the patio is decorated with flowers and a romantic dinner table for two is prepared. There is also a stringed quartet playing in the background. The servants also helped Chichi in creating a delightful ambiance. And everything is going to plan until it took 3 hours for Goku to arrive and Chichi is fumed. The good thing is, her bffs are there to extinguish Chichi's ire.

Now it's just the two of them. Chichi looked at her Goku in the eyes lovingly and said. "Goku I am sorry if I'd given you a hard time on the advent of our engagement. You've been nothing but patient and understanding. I want you to know that I love you so much. I can't stand being apart from you anymore." Goku sent her his most cheerful grin that made Chichi weak in the knees. She then continued. "Sweetheart will you marry me?" Goku is stunned. He didn't expect this from Chichi; after all they haven't made a decision yet if they are going to call off the engagement and just be in a relationship for the time being.

Goku holds both of her hands and looked tenderly into her eyes...

Author's Note: I know I know! I am such a bad person for leaving you with the cliff hanger. But I want to hear from you guys. Will Goku accept Chichi's proposal? Or His friends finally convinced him to call off the engagement for the time being? I'd like to hear what you have got to say guys!

Do you like for Goku and Chichi to remain engaged or not for the moment?


	14. Back into Each Other's Arms

Once and Again Chapter 14

Again I do not own all of Dragon Ball; I am just one of those who are enamored in the GoChi pairing. The Manga and the series is owned by the respected Akira Toriyama.

Authors Note: Hello readers, I just like to say that I've done a time skip in this chapter because I find it necessary for the story. Sit back and continually enjoy reading. Please read and review…

Back into Each Others Arms

Fluffy cotton like clouds graced the sky and the bright light of the morning sun; brings the promise of a new day for Goku and Chichi who after being apart for 3 years are still very much in love.

The raven haired polished young woman of 21 cheerily gazes at the spectacular view by the window while waiting to finally land at West city airport. She couldn't hold back her joy and just found herself smiling. Any moment now she'll be in the arms of her Goku, and she'll see her papa and friends again. Chichi made the decision that, she wouldn't allow her past to spoil her joyful moment.

However painful memories seem so hard to shake; it requires strong will not to give in to the haunting feeling it gives. Chichi is one tough cookie and she can override those memories with her new thoughts of being back together with Goku again and continue where they left off.

Resting her back on the recliner and closing her eyes; the memories of that fateful night came back like a flash flood.

Chichi looked at her Goku in the eyes lovingly and said. "Goku I am sorry if I'd given you a hard time on the advent of our engagement. You've been nothing but patient and understanding. I want you to know that I love you so much. I can't stand being apart from you anymore." Goku sent her his most cheerful grin that made Chichi weak in the knees. She then continued. "Sweetheart will you marry me?" Goku is stunned. He didn't expect this from Chichi; after all they haven't made a decision yet if they are going to call off the engagement and just be in a relationship for the time being.

Goku gently holds both of her hands and looked tenderly into her eyes. He then gave her a sad smile and requested, take a walk with me? Goku stood up and held out his hand. Chichi looked puzzled and yet smiled. She intertwined her hand with his and they went for a walk. When they reached the luscious garden of the villa, Goku gazed at the stars and Chichi followed suit. He then gently speaks; "Chi do you remember when you told me that, we don't have to rush things when I tried to convince you to move down our wedding date? Chichi quickly turned to look at Goku alarmed. And then she worriedly asked; "Sweetheart what this is about?"

Goku shifted to face Chichi and took her hands and held it close to his chest. He looked intently into her eyes. And then begins to say "Honey, I love you with all my heart and I am always here for you. It is my happiness that you fulfill your dreams to finish Culinary Arts in Paris. Now that we are no longer tied to the treaty, I think it will be best for us to take things slow."

Chichi couldn't believe what she just heard from Goku, she expected that Goku will pull her into a sweet embrace and drown her with an earth shaking kiss after she willingly proposed to him. She angrily yanked her hands from Goku's hold and screamed at him with all her might. "Whaaat?! Are you breaking up with me?! How dare you do this to me?! After all the effort I've put through to propose to you? This is what I'll hear from you?!"

Goku placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Chi please calm down, let me finish up what I'm saying so you'll understand what I mean." Chichi is just so overwhelmed with emotions that; she couldn't bear to hear what Goku is going to say next. She pushed him hard and ran away. After that night they never got the chance to talk until she went back to NSW. The gap between the young lovers lasted for 3 months.

Goku being the determined man that he is followed Chichi to NSW with his father's blessing. There they got the chance to clear things out. The fiery young lady realized that her sweetheart wasn't breaking up with her but just want to request that they will press pause on their engagement, to give them both the chance to fulfill their dreams. However Chichi felt demoted for being his fiance to just being a steady girlfriend. She grown cold towards Goku and decided to cool off. Despite their unpleasant setup; they didn't sever their ties to each other. Goku and Chichi still communicated and supported each other's undertaking eventhough physically apart. Chichi was in Paris and Goku was in L.A. In the 3 years that they've been apart Goku and Chichi realized that they couldn't live without each other and decided to rekindle their relationship.

Chichi felt a soft tap on her shoulder; she didn't realize she has fallen asleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw the flight attendant smiling down at her and said, "Miss King, we have already arrived at West City airport. Thank you for your patronage. We look forward that you choose Paris Airways again."

The raven beauty excitedly stands up and took her hand carry and kindly thanked the flight attendant.

Now at the King's estate everybody is waiting. They are all thrilled that they are going to see Chichi again. The most excited is Ofcourse Goku. He couldn't remember how many bottles of mixed drink he consumed just to calm down.

Krillin walked over to him and tapped his shoulder smiling said, "Hey buddy easy on those drinks. You don't want Chichi to see you drunk right?" Goku let out a nervous laugh and said "oh yeah! Thanks Krillin, I guess am just too excited." And then they both laughed.

Then the two best friends heard a commotion in the living room. They both rushed to see what's going on. And there she is, smiling brightly while exchanging pleasantries with her father and their friends. And then finally she caught sight of him. Both of them locked in each other's gaze.

The world around them has stopped revolving. And then Chichi finally speaks; sweetheart I missed you! Goku tenderly replied, I really missed you too! They walked towards each other and embraced each other tightly. Goku glanced at Mr. Ox and the big burly man took it as a permission to kiss his daughter. The jolly big man, smiled. Goku took it as an approval and so he bent down and drowned Chichi with a deep loving kiss.

It was like only yesterday when they almost broke up and spent 3 years apart to fulfill each of their dreams. Now they are back into each other's arms.


	15. Share Each Other's Dream

Once and Again Chapter 15

It is Akira Toriyama who owns all of Dragonball. If I own it there will lots of GoChi moments there… The songs included aren't mine too.

Author's Note: Now as I write the final chapter of the story, I'd like to thank everyone who joined me in my journey in writing this heartfelt story; by taking the time to read it. I wish that you will still be there in my future stories. Constructive reviews are very much appreciated…

Sharing Each Other's Dreams

It's been three months, since the day Chichi came home from Paris. And the polished Raven haired beauty is busy preparing for her special romantic evening with her Goku together with the significant people in their lives. Right now she is at the newly opened Salon and Spa in West City being pampered by the top caliber glam squad headed by Roku E. Chichi wants to make sure that, she's going to look fabulous, that the man she loves will only have eyes for her.

Meanwhile at the Sons Estate

The young handsome master of the house is having himself pampered too. He hired a professional masseuse to give him a full body massage to relax his aching muscles. He undergone a rigorous training with Kamesenin Roshi for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament that will be covered by the Sons own newspaper company and other notable journalists and Sports television network. Goku is excited with his opponent because, it has got to his attention that his opponent is not only strong but a Crowned Prince named Vegeta. He read some news about the Prince and his exploits and even saw him on T.V. Prince Vegeta really has the stance of a strong fighter. And with that, Goku is so impressed and excited. Besides Goku, there is one Blue Haired siren that paid attention to the fierce and devilishly handsome royalty. Because of that, Capsule Corporation is one of the major sponsors of the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Goku had his hair fixed too so that he'll have a new look even just for this special romantic evening with his wife to be.

Chichi's loyal confidante and friend Kayku, together with the other staff of the Kings are pre-occupied in beautifying the venue for the young couple's special night, with intricate flower arrangements romantic candles on each table and silver balloons. A red carpet is laid at the center of the spacious room graced with pink purple and yellow rose petals because those are Chichi's favorite roses. After all the preparations the rest of set design team went home and Kayku picked up the princess of the King's mansion from the Salon and Spa.

Now at Exactly 7 o'clock in the evening

Chichi's Sweet Creations is already buzzing with guests. Although this time the guest list has been trim lined; that only a chosen few were who are long time business partners and friends of the Kings and Sons, selected loyal employees, relatives and friends. A lifestyle television programme got an exclusive coverage too.

One of the special guests is the New Life ensemble. one of the finest singing group in Asia; to sing the favorite songs of the star couple.

When everyone is already settled on their respective sits. The 4 stringed quartet begins to play "One Hand One Heart" from the legendary Broadway Musical Westside Story. Goku enters and with his father. He looks so elegant and handsome with his deep purple tuxedo and black dress slacks paired with a pure leather shoes from the fashion capital of the world, Paris. Chichi bought it for him. Everyone clapped. When he reached his respective position beside his Best man Krillin at the altar. After Goku, the maid of honor enters. Bulma is indeed a head turner in her Purple Rose spaghetti strap gown and then the Bridesmaids entered who looked stunning as well with their Lilac Sabrina cut gowns.

Now the moment everyone is waiting for, especially Goku. The choir begins to sing the song "My Beloved" by the award winning worship artist Kari Jobe. The light went dim and then enters the bride with her father. Chichi looks breathtaking in her mermaid cut lace vintage gown. She paired it with her late mother's diamond necklace and earrings, and with the diamond bracelet which Goku gave her on their second engagement party. Her hair is styled in French chignon with studs. Her makeup is vintage too. A combination of light copper and deep brown eyeshadow, a sweep of apricot blush on her cheekbones and then to complete the look, a tan colored moist lipstick. Goku looks at her lovingly with sparkle in his eyes.

Minister Piccolo who's officiating the wedding said in his deeply modulated voice; "May I request everyone to stand up?" As Chichi walks down the aisle, the guests couldn't help but admire her they held their breaths while watching her. When she reached the altar, Piccolo the officiating minister asked, who gives the bride to be wed? Mr. Gyumao solemnly replied, I do. Goku shook Mr. Gyumao's hand and escorted Chichi to take her position. Then the wedding rites begin to commence.

Goku and Chichi look at each other tenderly. Chichi's eyes become watery Bulma the dutiful maid of honor quickly stands up and gently patted off the tears from her eyes with a soft handkerchief. Piccolo then begins; "Goku, do you take Chichi as your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?

Goku looking intently in his bride's eyes tenderly answered. "I do". Their friends can't help but cheer.

And then it's Chichi's turn. Chichi, do you take Goku as your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part? Chichi giving Goku the same intent look tenderly answered. "I do." their friends cheered again.

Mr. Piccolo then said, now we will proceed to the exchanging vows of the couple. They both have written their own vows.

Goku: Chichi you're my bestfriend, my advicer and now my life partner. Like I always say I'm always here for you no matter what. I'll be your shelter from the storm, and I'll be your strength when you're weak. You filled the missing piece of my heart. I love you so much…

Chichi: Goku, you're the love of my life. You are now my home, my pillar of strength and my song. I will be devoted to you; I will take care of you and make you happy. I will support you and love you for the rest of our lives.

The congregation couldn't help but clap their hands. Their fathers and friends got carried away by the moment and got misty eyed.

Piccolo motioned to Krillin to hand over the wedding rings. It is a simple yet elegant gold wedding band.

After the exchanged of rings. The most exciting part has finally come.

Piccolo said what everyone has been waiting for; "The ceremony has ended you may now kiss the bride."

Goku bent down, gently pulled Chichi close to him and bend her down on the side and then kissed her fervently. Chichi returned the kiss in the same manner. That broke the house down.

During the wedding pictorial; the NewLife Ensemble sings "We found an Everlasting Love" and "Now that I have You" by the most respected and talented singing group in Asia, The Company.

The wedding celebration is a huge success not only because it is classy but because it is witnessed by the people who the couple loves and respect. Everyone had a grand time. Music, hearty laughter and pleasantries filled the room.

The newlyweds sneaked away from the crowed and went to the café and restaurant's patio to be by themselves for awhile. They sat on the soft sofa. Goku pulled Chichi onto his lap and then he begins to talk. "Chichi honey, you have no idea how happy I am; now that were married. I am excited to start our life together." Chichi looked lovingly into her husband's puppy dog eyes and replied. "Sweetheart I am too. I can't wait to start my life with you. The two cuddled some more and enjoyed their moment away from the crowd as they talk about their future plans.

The End

Author's Note: There you go guys! I decided to end the story with the GoChi wedding. I just find it really good to end it that way. Kudos my fellow GoChi shippers! I await your feedbacks…


End file.
